


now I wish we'd never met 'cause you're too hard to forget

by sapphire (lunariajen)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Underage Drinking, Vampires, chenle's a vampire DJ, jisung has a hopeless crush, nohyuck bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunariajen/pseuds/sapphire
Summary: "Vampires don't exist, Jaemin." Jisung let out a hysterical laugh.And then it turned out they do.(Jisung wasn't sure if he should be grateful or upset at his friends' questionable matchmaking methods. But he guessed what mattered was that in the end he got a hot vampire best friend.)
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	now I wish we'd never met 'cause you're too hard to forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenxingluvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenxingluvr/gifts).



> the idea belongs to my dear twt mutual raine mwah i hope you like it, merry christmas <3 i took a long time to write it but there it is, my fist chenji on ao3.
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6aveTcfKMxSotMmWOtXMqr)
> 
> title from a 5sos song, no news.

It was all Donghyuck's fault.

All Jisung had wanted from the upcoming weekend was peace, quiet, and time to study mathematics. And yet, there he was – with failed algebra, a hopeless crush, and the beginning of a mojito addiction.

Donghyuck grinned at him, as Jeno subtly pushed him into the same club second Friday in a row, fake ID in hand. 

Jisung has had enough of Donghyuck.

"Let's go, we know you want to." The boy patted his shoulder.

Jaemin was already waiting for them at the bar, flirting with the visibly fed-up barman. Jisung thought he looked gorgeous. How did he manage to always look so put together, even after two all-nighters? Compared to him, Jisung looked as if he walked out of _Train to Busan._

"Oh, look who decided to grace us with his presence!" Jaemin took a sip of his drink. "You said you wouldn't come today, Jisungie."

"He has a reason to come here." Donghyuck chuckled and took a seat next to Jaemin. "Same as you."

Jaemin snorted in response and paid them no more attention, going back to bothering the poor barman, who openly cursed at him in Chinese.

Jisung took a look around, searching for the person who was the said reason. He noticed him almost immediately – standing at the DJ spot, with ink-black hair, and tattoos peeking from his rolled-up hoodie sleeves. 

"There he is." Jeno glanced in the same direction and ruffled Jisung's hair. "He told you to come up to him last time, didn't he? Then go."

Jisung was stressed, to say the least. He felt his hands tremble as he made his way through the crowd. Chenle didn't notice him at first, or at least Jisung thought so. Only after a while of awkwardly standing near the DJ spot did the older boy glance at him, sending him a bright smile. As if on command, a guy with bleached white hair took over the shift.

"Thanks, Dejun!" Jisung heard Chenle shout, getting an unamused glare from the guy in response.

Then, Chenle shifted his attention fully to the fidgeting boy, who gave him a blank stare, his cheeks flushed.

"Will I get a hello?" Chenle chuckled.

"Oh– Hello." Jisung blinked a few times in panic. "I'm sorry I just… I just kinda got lost in thought. I'm happy to see you. Very happy."

"Well, then I'm also happy." Chenle pulled him into a short hug and then led him towards the tables. "I didn't know you would come today."

"Hah… Same…" 

( _"Oh, sweet child, if you don't go he might forget you! If you want the guy, you have to make sure he can think of you and only you."_ Jisung recalled Donghyuck's words in his mind.)

And that's how it went – some small talk, mildly awkward on Jisung's side, exchange of the phone numbers, all that. Jisung also learned the barman's name: it was Renjun, and he didn't actually dislike Jaemin's attempts to ask him out.

"So… Do you believe in aliens?" Jisung asked with sparkles in his eyes, sipping on an alcohol-free drink.

"I do. The world is vast, bigger than we can comprehend. Wouldn't it be lonely if we were the only thinking species?" Chenle answered with a weirdly solemn face. "My turn. Milk or cereal first?"

"Cereal."

"Wrong answer. Milk goes first."

"What?! That's against logic– Anyway, my turn. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

A feeling Jisung couldn't put a label on flashed on Chenle's face. He cleared his throat. "Do you?"

"Yeah. I've always wondered how it is and who I was in my past lives."

"I do too." Chenle's eyes wandered around the club only to stop at Jeno. "But I think you'd rather not know how your past selves lived. Okay, my turn."

The conversation carried on for the next half an hour but Chenle had to go back to work. Jisung noticed Dejun send him a few glares.

That way, Jisung found himself half-asleep in Jeno's car at three in the morning, finally coming home. Not his home, obviously, but Donghyuck’s. His parents wouldn't be happy to see him in that state. 

"How was today, Jisungie?" Donghyuck screeched, turning around in the passenger seat to face him with a huge grin. 

"Nice."

"Just nice? How's the DJ boy, have you kissed yet?"

"Of course not. But he's…" Jisung smiled and let out a sigh. "He's so nice. And so handsome. Have you seen his tattoos? Gosh, I'm losing my mind." He covered his face with his palms.

"You're too young to get laid so don't get excited." Jeno murmured, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I know it might be hard for you two to understand but I can think about stuff other than that for most of the time. I want to get to know him!"

"Sounds fake but okay." 

“Hyuck, don’t encourage him.”

The weekend ended soon, and Jisung graciously got fourteen percent on his math test. With how his thoughts kept wandering back to the boy from the club, he didn’t have much hope for a better score on the next one either.

“I know it’s 8 AM but can you please focus, Jisung.” His seatmate, Ningning, let out a deep sigh. “What happened to you?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“You do. Come on, tell me.”

“Okay… I think I have a crush.”

In the end, neither of them could focus. Jisung might have got scolded by the teacher, but at the very least he got love advice so he considered it a win.

If only he had the guts to use the advice the following Friday.

Donghyuck and Jeno decided to sleep over at Jeno's and Jisung definitely didn't want to be there and third wheel, so he had no choice but to rely on Jaemin. Jaemin, however, was a piece of shit and texted him he was busy. Jisung guessed the only thing he could be too busy doing was wooing Renjun but decided not to comment on that.

His savior from distress, a knight in shining armor, turned out to be none other than Chenle. 

"Having trouble getting in, are we?" He chuckled and then turned to the security guard. "He's with me, let the boy inside."

Jisung quickly found himself clinging to Chenle's arm as they went through the crowd. With no support from the two annoying boyfriends, he felt way less confident. Jaemin spared him only one smile from afar. 

Flash forward to 1 AM, Jisung was sipping on mojito while staring at Chenle DJ-ing next to him. He was glad the boy let him sit a bit closer than others, at least it kept all creeps at a distance. 

"Hey Jisung!" Someone called out to him. The someone being an undoubtedly drunk Jaemin.

"Yeah?" Jisung stood up and was immediately dragged towards the restrooms. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Something's very weird about this club, dude." Jaemin whispered in a hurry, pushing him into one of the stalls and locking the door behind them.

"We look gay now."

"And? We are. Now listen, this is very important, this club is not normal at all, everybody from the staff seems pretty odd."

"What exactly is wrong with them..?" Jisung furrowed an eyebrow and leaned on the door.

"Don't touch anything unnecessarily. There might be blood."

"What the fuck, dude? You're drunk as shit, you're not thinking straight. Did you also smoke weed or something?"

"I didn't and I know I'm drunk but listen. I was making out with Renjun, right? And it was amazing but something felt off, especially when he was biting my lip–"

"Spare me from the details."

"No, no, when he was kissing my neck it felt like he wasn't trying to give me a hickey, more like he was trying to rip my throat open."

"He's probably got some weird kinks. Anyway, your point?"

"His eyes were red. His irises, Jisung!" Jaemin nearly slammed his hand onto the door but retracted it right away.

"Uh… Colored lenses? I've got yellow ones."

"Yeah, but I know you're not a werewolf. And how can I know he's not a vampire?!"

"Vampires don't exist, Jaemin." Jisung let out a hysterical laugh.

For the next few minutes Jaemin insisted that yes, they do, while Jisung informed him that no, he's just got worms for brains. They never got to finish their heated discussion, as someone banged on the stall door, yelling for them to get the hell out. 

As they were walking back to the main room of the club, Jisung couldn't help but think for a few seconds – what if Chenle _is_ a vampire? Well, he certainly wouldn't complain. In shame, but he's got no choice but to admit he did in fact like _Twilight_ as a preteen. May or may not have had a tiny crush on Alice. And Jasper.

"You should kiss him."

"Jeno wouldn't approve of that." Jisung mumbled.

"I don't see a problem. He's like nineteen. I guess. Or three hundred. You won't know until you check."

Jisung spent the next half an hour staring at Chenle, searching for any abnormalities. He ended up with no conclusions and an even bigger crush.

>>>>>

Jisung really didn't expect advice on how to seduce a vampire on a Tuesday evening. 

"V-necks, sweetheart. You gotta expose your neck. Flex your veins."

"Jaemin, I'm doing my homework," Jisung said to the phone.

"I'll give you a makeover. Well, Giselle will."

"Doesn't she hate me after I dropped her eyeshadow palette last year?" Jisung let out a sigh and flipped to the next page of his math textbook.

"Hold on– Hey, Giselle! Do you hate Jisung?" He heard the girl's voice on the other side of the line. "Great! Can you do his makeup on Friday? ...Okay, she said she would." 

Mere minutes after they ended the call Jisung found himself dozing off on his floor, surrounded by textbooks. He would have given up on studying for the day if it wasn't for a text from the boy living in his mind rent-free.

"Oh my gosh." He gasped, a smile appearing on his face.

They kept exchanging texts until three in the morning. Jisung was delighted – Chenle's handsome, funny, knowledgeable, respectful, a full package. At this point, it didn't even matter if he was a blood-sucking monster or not. 

Nonetheless, he decided to find out anyway. He felt a bit uneasy, being so nosy and forcing the boy to expose his identity against his will. But at this point, it was a matter of honor and proving Jaemin's sanity.

"You two are crazy," Giselle said as he applied burgundy eyeshadow onto Jisung's eyelids.

"I also think that's not possible but I want to know for sure." Jisung mumbled. "Please don't poke me in the eye."

"Don't tempt me."

The boy cried out to Jaemin, who brought him a different shirt because apparently Jisung's was "too modest." Giselle shared Jisung's opinion that it was revealing enough, even more than that, but Jaemin had an agenda and could not be stopped. 

"Oh my gosh. I look like a hoe." Jisung was absolutely mortified at the sight of himself in the mirror. Not that he looked bad. Rather he didn't know he could look this good. 

"You were raised by Donghyuck and me, it shouldn't be a surprise." 

"I wish it was Jeno who raised me." Jisung let out a sigh.

Unfortunately, Jeno joined their peculiar friend group only less than two years ago, when Jaemin and Donghyuck went to college. The two boys, however, have known Jisung for way more than that: Hyuck since kindergarten, and Jaemin since high school.

Indeed, no wonder Jisung turned out like that.

A few hours later he regretted ever agreeing to Jaemin's plan. 

"Hey! Don't you dare touch him!" 

Jisung scooted over to Chenle's side, fear in his eyes after two older men gave him very inappropriate propositions. That would be the end of looking hot.

"Are you okay?" Chenle asked him, pulling him closer by the waist. 

"Yeah…" Jisung gulped.

"By the way..." The boy looked him up and down with a smile. "You look really nice today."

"Oh, thank you." Jisung felt himself blush. "It's Jaemin's job. And Giselle's."

"Jaemin? That friend of yours who made out with Renjun and dipped?" Chenle cocked an eyebrow.

"He got scared."

"Of what?"

"Uh." Jisung's eyes widened. "He's got, uh, commitment issues."

Chenle didn't even pretend to believe him but also didn't question any further. Instead, called Dejun over to take over the DJ spot.

"You look so good you deserve my full attention," he explained.

"Don't I always deserve it?" Jisung smirked.

Flirting was one of many skills he was not blessed with.

He truly had no idea how he managed to fulfill the plan. And yet there he was: in the narrow staff corridor lightened up in neon red, clutching Chenle's collar, their faces mere inches apart.

"Jisung, are you sure–"

"Yes, I am."

"I don't think–"

"I have a crush on you."

Chenle blinked a few times in surprise. "Really?"

"Please, can I get a kiss before I get rejected?"

Chenle stopped protesting and pressed their lips together. Jisung circled his arms around his neck before he could pull away, and deepened the kiss. Yeah, he didn't have much experience with that either and Chenle could sense that. Jisung was about to give up and call Jaemin to inform him he must have had his drink drugged, when Chenle bit on his lower lip too hard, breaking the skin and causing a tiny amount of blood to give their kiss a metallic taste.

And then Jisung felt them. The fangs.

Chenle immediately pulled away, his eyes flaring red, staring right into Jisung's.

"Oh my gosh… So Jaemin isn't insane."

Chenle blinked a few times and dropped his gaze to the floor. "You're not scared like he was?" 

"Well, I was expecting that."

Their eyes met again.

"So you made us kiss on purpose?"

"Yeah, although it wasn't my idea and I know I shouldn't have but you wouldn't tell me the truth just like that and I have to know who I have a crush on."

"So… who do you have a crush on?" Jisung could hear the hesitation in the boy's voice.

"A vampire DJ way hotter than all the ones in _Twilight_ combined."

>>>>>

"So now two kids and all their friends know about us." Renjun sipped on the red liquid in his wine glass that definitely wasn't wine.

"We should just suck them dry."

"What?! I can't do that, Dejun!"

"Well, I can."

"No, you can't! I always get you your favorite AB type blood, you can't repay me by killing the boy who likes me." Chenle protested.

"More like, he can't kill the boy who looks exactly like your first love." Renjun sneers. "Chenle, Chenle. You'll stop caring about humans so much after you hit two hundred years of age."

"You didn't care about people even before that." 

"Well, do you think it was fun and games back then? I'm older than Jesus Christ!" 

"Yeah, we know, Mister _I built China with my own bare hands._ " Dejun chuckled. "But he's right, Chenle. Now that I'm halfway to a thousand I really couldn't care less."

That's how Chenle's days passed – chatting with his two companions and other acquaintances, getting scolded, nagging at them for drinking more blood than necessary, and therefore hurting their wallet.

And on Fridays, waiting for one particular human to smile at him in the club.

>>>>>

"What? So you kissed but you're not dating?" Donghyuck gasped as if he was personally offended.

"Yeah." Jisung took the fake ID from his bag to show the security guard. "He said something about age gaps."

"What's your age gap?" Jeno asked.

"A hundred and forty three years."

"What?!"

Jisung chuckled at the sight of his friends staring at him with their jaws dropped. "What? You're lucky you don't know the age gap between Jaemin and his man."

"Oh, you're gossiping about me?" Jaemin was waiting for them by the entrance. 

"Yeah, how's your relationship with that barman going?" Donghyuck asked with a grin.

"Oh boy." Jaemin's face dropped as he sighed. "When he says _I'll suck you_ I never know if it's a promise or a threat."

The boys spent some time together, chatting about what they've been up to, but soon Donghyuck got fed up with Jisung's constant glances towards the DJ spot.

"Just go, kid."

Jisung grinned and made his way to the vampire who briefly waved at him from afar.

Being able to call himself a vampire's lover would be mad cool, but being a vampire's best friend didn't seem so bad either.

_("I don't want a one night stand." Jisung said after they parted their lips for good._

_"And you're not going to get one because you're under nineteen."_

_"You know what I mean. I don't want this to end.")_

In a way it did, but Jisung wasn't greedy. He couldn't get a kiss from a vampire but he could still get any information he wanted.

"So you can go out during the day."

"When the sun isn't out and shining directly on my skin, yes."

"That's convenient. ...If you bite someone… then what? Do they die? Get turned?"

"Only those bitten by pureblood vampires get turned. And no, they don't die unless they get purposely killed or bleed out."

"So… in theory... you could feed on me." Jisung threw his hands up in a surrendering gesture when Chenle sent him a glare. "I said in theory!"

"It hurts a lot. I don't want to hurt you."

Jisung felt his heart thump inside his chest. Yeah, his unrequited crush isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

>>>>>

"That's a phenomenon happening once in centuries. I've only seen it twice before."

"Why does it happen?"

"Hm. Soulmates? Atoms searching for the ones they were one with before the big bang? How can I know that?" Renjun let out a sigh, cleaning the glass behind the counter.

"I swear, they look exactly the same." Chenle leaned over it and rested his head on his hands. "But Jisung is not Lieutenant Park's reincarnation. Actually, I'm only sure about Jeno, he's definitely the prince. That astonishing aura of his didn't come from nowhere."

"Then what about Donghyuck and Jaemin?" Dejun leaned on the broom he was sweeping the floor with. He _really_ couldn't get used to vacuums. "Are they the assassins?"

"They have their faces but who knows?" Renjun stretched his arms with a yawn. "It doesn't matter anyway. They're way different now and so are relationships between them. I don't think Jeno would like to know his boyfriend tried to murder him in their possible last lives."

Chenle let out a sigh. It's the second time he met someone with the face of his first love. He's no longer searching for him, no longer waiting for him to get reincarnated, no longer missing him. But it still stung his heart sometimes, looking at his new friend, and seeing not him but a shadow of his past.

>>>>>

"Should you be going around telling all your friends that? You know, about vampires." Giselle cocked an eyebrow at Jaemin sprawled on the rug. 

"I'm telling only my best friend, my brother from another mother, my son from my own uterus, and my housemaid." He pointed respectively at Jeno, Donghyuck, Jisung, and then gave Giselle a sly smile at the end.

"Your who?!" The girl threw a rag at him.

"My prettiest friend, my queen, my immigrant sister–"

To nobody's surprise, Jaemin ended up being tackled on the floor with no mercy until Jeno convinced Giselle to release him. 

"How did you get close to that vampire DJ in the first place, kid?" She asked Jisung, going back to making teas for everybody present. 

"I was left alone because Jaemin was completely drunk, and Donghyuck was making out with Jeno in the restroom." Jisung sighed. "So obviously I was so stressed I was shaking because it's kinda illegal for me to go to clubs in the first place. And when one girl started being a little too clingy, he called me over. That's it. He told me to sit nearby."

“And now you have a crush on him?”

“Well, yeah, but he doesn’t like me back. I’m good though, it’s not that deep anyway.”

Everyone doubted him because – well, Jisung had no choice but to admit he _is_ a bit emotionally fragile – but he really considered himself to be alright this time.

When he stared at the boy who smuggled him into the club through the back door so he didn’t have to pay he felt nothing but happiness. 

The night really wasn't any special. They chatted when Chenle had time, and when he didn't Jisung scrolled through social media on his phone.

"Ah, shit." Renjun muttered as he watched Jisung drink at the bar. "Little guy, I accidentally got you the one with alcohol."

Jisung noticed that, but he's an introvert, of course, wouldn't confront anybody, much less a millennium-old vampire.

"It's okay! One drink shouldn't cause me much damage."

Except it did.

"Damn it, Chenle's gonna get so dramatic." Renjun sighed.

"I have a request." Jisung said. "Please don't bite Jaemin. I know that kinky guy will beg you to do it but please don't turn him. He birthed me, he can't look younger than me."

"That is your bigger problem with it?" Renjun laughed. "Ah, kid, looks like alcohol makes you braver. Anyway, fear not, I'm not planning to turn him. Young vampires are a nuisance, Chenle was so annoying for the first year."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he kept weeping like a baby and chewing on random things. I thought he would be of help but that kid only caused us more problems, it's still surprising to me that empress Myeongseong didn't order for us to be executed."

Jisung's eyes went wide. "You knew empress Myeongseong?!"

"This guy was a lover of approximately 50 Chinese emperors." Chenle chimed in as he approached the bar. Jisung was sure Renjun telepathically called him over.

"What?!"

"That's only like ten percent."

"You… You fucked ten percent of Chinese emperors?!"

"Would have been more if he wasn't born only in the Han dynasty." Chenle cackled as Renjun sent him a glare.

"I'm losing brain cells as we speak." Jisung leaned his head on both of his hands.

"I should probably get you home." Chenle glanced at him.

"I can't go home like this. And I can't really go to the guys' places either.

"I'll take you to my apartment then, how about that?"

Jisung knew that it's silly to agree to go to someone's place in the middle of the night, especially if you have only ever met them at a club, and specifically if they're a vampire a hundred forty-three years older than you.

And yet, Jisung wakes up to the sound of birds chirping outside and realizes he's not in his bed, not in his room, and not alone.

"Oh my gosh." Jisung whispered, his eyes wide open, and then felt a hand stroke his hair. He turned around, facing the other boy, who stared at him with a smile.

"Hello "

"Oh my gosh…"

"No need to panic." Chenle says and reaches out to pet Jisung's hair again. "Do you remember yesterday's night?"

The boy frowns and comes to some realizations. First, he was fully clothed. Second, he had no bite marks or blood anywhere, which was a relief. 

"Yeah. I came to the club alone and drank for the first time. We were talking about Renjun's love life and then you drove us here." He mused. "Then you dumped me on the bed and left."

"I went to get some blood."

"Would you bite me if you didn't?"

"That sure would be hard to resist."

"I'd let you." Jisung said after a while.

"I know. But I don't want to think of you as food."

"Aren't I a snack though?"

The discourse went on for a month and a half, with Chenle stating he doesn't want to objectify Jisung, and Jisung eagerly willing to give up his human rights for Chenle.

"What's so fun about having a liquid sucked out of you?" Giselle asked one winter evening when the entire squad was over at her and Jaemin's apartment.

"Non-dick owners here might not know that, but it is indeed fun." Donghyuck said, getting a snort of indignation from Jaemin and an eye roll from the girl.

"How would Jisung know that anyway?! He's a child!"

Jisung choked on the cake he was in the middle of consuming. 

"Leave him alone." Jeno let out a sigh of resignation and passed the boy water. 

"Exactly. Besides that, Renjun told me getting your blood sucked out is not nearly as fun." Jaemin shrugged. "Our Jisung is just young and wants to experience new things in life. And it's not like he'll get many more opportunities to befriend a vampire."

"How did you manage to get so many wise words out of your mouth today?" Donghyuck scoffed and immediately had to duck from the pillow flying his way.

"Guys, don't fight. Jaemin's right but it's not like I can force Chenle. I just wouldn't mind it if he bit me."

Everybody let go of the topic and the next few months passed pretty peacefully, the only big event was Jisung's nineteenth birthday. Somehow, after being finally old enough to go to a club and drink legally, Jisung lost all of his interest in it. 

It was March and it was finally getting warmer, which Jisung was grateful for. One Saturday night he found himself on the floor of Chenle's bedroom, flipping through his textbook with face blank in incomprehension. 

"You could help me learn history, you know?" He sighed.

Chenle looked up from his phone but didn't say anything. After a few minutes, he let out a quiet groan and cursed. "I'll decapitate Dejun." He whispered.

"Oh? Why?"

"He threw a damn vampire party again. Do you know how much blood is lost for these? Think of the club scene in _Blade._ "

One more thing: Jisung and Chenle had a mission to watch all vampire movies out there. They were doing great so far, although Chenle was mildly disappointed at the terrible portrayal of his kind.

"And now what?"

"Jaehyun won't give us any blood for the next month."

"What? But you haven't drunk any in weeks! Do you have any saved?"

"Not a drop."

That's what led Jisung into offering his blood again. And to his surprise, Chenle agreed.

That's how they ended up on the floor surrounded by paper towels, water, and a first aid kit. Chenle grabbed his hand but Jisung took his wrist out of Chenle's grip and tilted his head.

"You're nuts, aren't you?" Chenle cocked an eyebrow. "Wrist hurts less, makes less of a mess, and the chances of you bleeding out are also smaller."

"It's not as cool."

"Don't be stubborn. I don't want to rip your throat open." The vampire sighed and after a few seconds, Jisung did the same thing, lifting his wrist up to Chenle's mouth. He felt the fangs touch his skin and then slowly dig deep into his vein.

"Oh man. It hurts more than getting your blood drawn at the doctor's."

He held onto Chenle's shoulder with his other hand until the tips of his fingers turned white. He slightly tilted his head back and gritted his teeth, tears slipping from his tightly shut eyes.

Just when he was starting to get used to the pain and gentle sucking, Chenle gripped his arm to stabilize it and proceeded to pull the fangs out.

"Holy shit, I didn't expect it to hurt so– ah, shit, so much." Jisung whined.

Chenle wiped his mouth and glared at him, his eyes flaring red. "I literally just _bit_ into your _flesh._ What did you expect it to feel like, idiot?"

"I don't know, man. Is my blood at least tasty?"

"Decent."

"Decent? That's it? I let you feed on myself and that's all you say?"

Chenle snorted. "You begged me for months to bite you so don't act like you're giving me a favor. I don't like drinking straight from the body anyway."

Then he glanced at Jisung's wrist and cursed, leaning closer. Jisung couldn't help but shiver as Chenle licked his skin. 

"Stop licking me." Jisung felt his cheeks burn.

"Dude, you're bleeding. You're gonna get your clothes stained. And more importantly, my floor."

"Then bandage me or something." Chenle didn't listen and licked the droplets of blood a few more times, making Jisung giggle at the tickling sensation."I mean it, you can't snack on me for the next two hours."

"That's a shame." Chenle leaned away with a sly smile and placed one of his hands on Jisung's shoulder. “Now good luck dealing with pain for a week.” 

Jisung rolled his eyes and pouted. “You don’t have to remind me. Are you at least feeling better?” 

“Yeah, actually. Blood from a living being feels more filling.” Chenle said and finally got to disinfecting and bandaging the wound. Jisung hissed at the pain. That’s what he gets for having a crush on a vampire. "You see? I told you you would regret it if I drank from your neck."

"Yeah. It still would look cooler."

Chenle didn't reply and leaned closer instead. Jisung's breath hitched when the boy traced lines down his neck with the tip of his nose. The moment he pressed his lips against it, Jisung was on the verge of losing his mind. But Chenle leaned away mere seconds later with a smile.

"Idiot."

"What on Earth was that?!" Jisung's cheeks flushed red.

"I'm just playing with you."

>>>>>

"He's so stupid." Jisung threw a punch at the pillow in Giselle's and Jaemin's living room.

"And that's why you're damaging my property?"

"Oh, shut up, Jaemin. This pillow has gone through worse stuff."

Donghyuck let out a sigh and settled into Jeno's embrace on the couch. "Calm down, kid. He didn't do anything tragic."

"He kissed my neck."

"As a joke. To scare you."

"That clearly didn't work out." Giselle laughed as she mixed soup in the pot. 

"It's a thrilling feeling, Jisung, I know." Jaemin nodded while chopping vegetables. "But you have to calm down. It's a little odd to get aroused at the thought of your best friend damaging your arteries."

"I'm not– Ugh. You're all stupid." Jisung frowned and crossed his arms on his chest.

And that's how Jisung's senior year went: hanging out with his stupid friends, accompanying even more stupid Chenle at the club, casual history classes with Renjun, and cramming for exams, a whole lot of it.

"Jisung?" Chenle called out to him once.

"Yeah?"

"Remember, even after we part ways, you'll never stop being my best friend."

"That sounds mildly like a threat."

"Idiot. What I mean is, you'll live in my heart until the very end of my existence."

"As I should." Jisung grinned at him. 

Yeah, everything about Chenle was unusual, everything about him was unexpected, and he caused Jisung migraines and mojito addiction. But Jisung was grateful Donghyuck dragged him to a club all this time ago. 

He was happy to be Chenle's friend. Very happy.


End file.
